1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cosmetic compacts, and more particularly to small, molded plastic units which can be readily carried in a pocketbook or purse.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97-1.99
The following references are hereinbelow listed as being considered a representative sampling of prior art in the field to which the present invention pertains:
U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,689,359 1,908,132 2,104,104 2,796,070 3,586,010 4,726,387 6,073,634 7,163,016
U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 293,837
U.S. patent applications Publications Nos.: 2006/0169298 2006/0219256
U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,634 discloses several forms of mascara applicators. FIG. 7 of the patent shows one construction employing a cosmetic-carrying base, a hingedly connected lid and attached mirror on the base, and an applicator handle carrying at one end, a series of brushes or bristles. The arrangement is such that the handle and bristles can be housed in one compartment of the base, and the cosmetic substance per se, carried in a separate compartment in the base. The hinged lid and mirror can be folded down over the separate compartment and thus cover the bristles of the handle. The latter projects from the end of the base, in the manner of FIG. 5A of the patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,387 illustrates a somewhat similar arrangement, showing a compact with a one-piece base and cover. The base of the compact has a compartment for product, and a handle that carries a brush, the latter in turn fitting into another compartment of the base, and wherein the handle closes off the end of the base when the compact is closed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,104,104 and 3,586,010 both relate to drawer-type compacts, each having an interior compartment for product, and mirror members that are automatically arranged to pop open when the cover of the compact is slid to one side by a pre-determined extent. U.S. Pat. No. '104 utilizes dual compartments for the cosmetic substance or substances being supplied.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,908,132 discloses a cosmetic compact utilizing a base member having a hinged cover and mirror combination, and a slidable cover. As noted on page 2, lines 26 on, part of the hinged cover fits beneath part of the slidable cover in order that the slidable cover can be retained by the hinged cover when the compact is closed, as in storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,689,359 relates to a cosmetic compact which provides dual compartments, presumably to accommodate different cosmetic substances, and a drawer-type mechanism which provides access to one compartment and at the same time enables a mirror component to be placed in an open position from which it can be viewed in the usual manner.
Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0169298 relates to several arrangements of make-up kits. Multiple product storage compartments are provided in an elongate base, and the kits have an elongate applicator stick containing a tip or applicator element. The latter is receivable in an elongate opening of the base when the applicator stick is placed on top of the base. In the FIG. 4 arrangement, the tip overlies a compartment (133) containing one of the products being used.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,163,016 shows a number of cosmetic dispenser forms having somewhat diverse specific characteristics. In the form illustrated in FIGS. 1-5 there is provided an elongate casing having a pair of inner compartments, one being for holding a quantity of product, and a second being adapted for receiving the applicator end of an applicator stick. The compartments are sealingly separated from one another, to circumvent inadvertent dry-out of either the product or the applicator tip.
U. S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0219256 illustrates still another drawer-type compact with a base having multiple cup-like compartments for storage of product, and having a hinged lid which closes over the compartments during storage. A pop-up tray carried in the base is provided with multiple slots of differing widths, to respectively accommodate different sized applicator brushes, in the manner of FIG. 3 of the application.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,070 describes a vanity kit utilizing a housing or carrier member, and an applicator/holder provided with bristles and adapted for use as a brush, and further having an opening in its end, for holding a lipstick. The back of the applicator/holder is grooved, and arranged to hold captive a self-contained cosmetic compact housing or casing, in toto.
Finally, U. S. Design Pat. No. D 293,837 illustrates a substantially rectangular cosmetic compact of the pull-out drawer type, and having an inner mirror that comes into view when the compact is opened by the user.
It is considered that large scale commercialization of the devices noted above has not occurred. Undue complexity may have been a concern. Alternately, promotional considerations may have prevented the disclosed arrangements from being made and sold in quantity.
It is further noted that some of the devices discussed above did not relate directly to cosmetic applications. Accordingly, the relatively high demand today, for treatments to the face, hands, and body, has resulted in the need for large-scale, inexpensive yet reliable methods and fixtures for storing and dispensing health-care and/or beauty-care products.